The invention relates to a hinge for cabinet doors, having two hinge links pivotingly articulated at one end to a door-related part of the hinge and at the other end to a supporting-wall-related hinge part in the form of an elongated supporting arm, one of the hinge links having at its supporting-wall end a pair of ears bent at right angles toward the other hinge link.
Four-joint hinges today usually have hinge links stamped from sheet metal and provided at their extremities with rolled eyes for articulation to the door-related and supporting-wall related hinge parts, and these links have been found valuable even for the hanging of large and heavy doors from the carcass of cabinets, because they have a high resistance to deformation in the direction of the force produced by the weight of the door. On the other hand, these hinge links have less resistance to distortion by a force acting at right angles to the pivot axis. For example, the hinge links can be deformed if a door that has been opened all the way is forcibly pushed further in the opening direction. This is, of course, hardly possible in practice, because as a rule in this case the edge of the door comes in contact with the edge of the supporting wall and thus the stress on the hinge links is relieved. Nevertheless, in some cases, as for example in the case of cabinets having a set-back supporting wall edge, it is not entirely impossible that distortion of the hinge links can be caused by the excessive application of force upon the opening of the door.
In addition to the above-described hinges provided with flat hinge links, a hinge of the kind mentioned in the beginning is known (DE-OS No. 2,656,305) in which, at the supporting arm end of the outer hinge link, the otherwise common rolled pivot eye is replaced by laterally bent ears which have pivot holes through which the associated supporting-wall-related pivot pin is introduced. This type of articulation of the hinge link to the supporting arm is selected in the case of the known hinge because the back portion of the hinge link is prolonged to form a projection extending beyond the pivot axis, and this projection is engaged by the spring-biased presser of an over-center mechanism, and therefore the back of the link cannot be used for the rolling of the pivot eye. Furthermore, the ears of the hinge link do not result in any great reinforcement of the hinge link against distortion.